


Uriel's Game

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humor, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uriel osserva curioso e schifato Sam Winchester, ammanettato nudo al letto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uriel's Game

Qualsiasi cosa Castiel dicesse riguardo agli uomini, Uriel era sempre più convinto che fossero dei pazzi dediti solo al peccato. Soprattutto i Winchester.  
Se ne stava in uno degli angoli bui di quella stanza di motel ad osservare quella specie di scarafaggio troppo cresciuto di Sam Winchester che si contorceva sul letto, gridando ogni tanto frasi poco carine nei confronti del fratello maggiore. Non che ci fosse niente di male in questo; lo stesso Uriel era dell’idea che Dean non meritasse altro che insulti e – perché no? – qualche pugno ben piazzato. Peccato che lui non potesse farlo.  
Quello che non capiva era perché il minore dei due dovesse urlare quelle cose completamente nudo ed ammanettato ad un letto.  
Si avvicinò lentamente, attento a fare il minimo rumore possibile; quando Sam si accorse della sua presenza, era ormai a pochi passi da lui.  
“Cristo santo!” strillò tentando di mettersi seduto in una posizione più rispettabile. Peccato che il paio di manette, che lo tenevano bloccato alla testiera del letto, rendessero complicate queste operazioni. “Cioè, volevo dire… che ci fai qui?”  
Uriel non si prese neanche la briga di rispondere, stava semplicemente studiando quel corpo: era la prima volta che ne vedeva uno così da vicino e doveva ammettere che aveva un certo fascino. Non lo avrebbe ammesso davanti a nessuno, men che meno con Castiel, ma era veramente un bello spettacolo. Si interessò al petto muscoloso, reso lucido dal sudore che lo imperlava, all’addome piatto, alle cosce sode e robuste… e anche a quella parte che c’era nel mezzo ad esse.  
“Ehm… tutto bene?” Sam era diventato rosso come un pomodoro, questa situazione stava diventando sinceramente spiacevole.  
E ovviamente era colpa di Dean; di chi altri, sennò? Lui e i suoi scherzi del cazzo! Aveva voluto per forza giocare al poliziotto e al criminale e Sam non aveva avuto il coraggio di rifiutarglielo, in fondo se lo meritava dopo tutto quel tempo all’inferno. E poi piaceva molto anche a lui, specialmente le piacevoli torture che il fratello maggiore si concedeva sul suo corpo ammanettato. Però quel giorno aveva deciso di punirlo per tutte le bugie che gli aveva detto: così Sam si era ritrovato imprigionato a quel letto senza uno straccio di indumento addosso, mentre suo fratello se ne stava chissà dove a fare chissà cosa. Mancava solo l’angelo curioso…  
Uriel lo stava mettendo in imbarazzo; non aveva ancora aperto bocca, si limitava a fissarlo come se fosse un oggetto da comprare. Si mosse talmente veloce che lui se ne accorse solo quando la mano dell’angelo fu sul suo petto.  
“Cosa… cosa vuoi fare?”  
“Cosa sono questi?” chiese Uriel, ignorando la domanda e sfiorando uno dei due capezzoli.  
“Capezzoli… perché? Ah!” Le dita dell’angelo si strinsero attorno ad uno di essi e lo strinsero, facendogli male. “Uriel, no!”  
L’angelo sorrise in maniera maligna e Sam ebbe di nuovo la convinzione che non fosse proprio ‘angelico’.  
“Cosa… cosa fai?” balbettò di nuovo quando le dita di Uriel scesero lungo la pancia fino al suo sesso.  
“Questo è l’aggeggio che vi fa perdere il lume della ragione, vero?” Altro sorriso cattivo. “Se te lo estirpassi, tu non avresti più contatti con quel demone…”  
Sam era bianco cadaverico, apriva e chiudeva la bocca senza la forza di parlare, si sentiva la gola asciutta. Forse poteva pregare… ma chi? Mica si può pregare Dio perché uno dei suoi angeli vuole castrarti…  
Quella mano si strinse intorno al suo membro e Sam trattenne il fiato… ma la stretta non era forte, anzi… dopo qualche istante divenne anche piacevole, specialmente quando la mano cominciò a muoversi.  
“Mh…” gemette Sam, leccandosi il labbro.  
Uriel storse la bocca disgustato. “Voi uomini siete veramente patetici!” esclamò indignato. “Pronti a concedervi al primo che passa.” E aumentò il ritmo della mano.  
Malgrado lo stupore iniziale, adesso il giovane si stava abituando a quella sensazione; Uriel poteva dirgli quello che voleva, in fondo una sega è sempre ben accetta, anche se viene dalla mano di un angelo grande come un armadio e non sempre – per non dire mai – amichevole.  
La mano lasciò andare l’erezione e si diresse tra le natiche di Sam; quest’ultimo tentò di protestare con l’ultimo bagliore di lucidità che gli restava, ma le parole gli morirono in gola quando il pollice dell’angelo forzò la sua apertura.  
L’uomo gridò di dolore, torcendosi sul letto e tentando di allontanare l’altro con un piede; Uriel però non sembrava intenzionato a mollare la preda. Studiò attentamente le espressioni di Sam, cercando di capire quando il piacere avrebbe preso il posto del dolore. Non ci volle molto: il polpastrello dovette toccare una zona sensibile perché il successivo urlo che uscì dalle labbra dell’uomo non era per niente di sofferenza.  
“Patetico!” ripeté l’angelo mentre aggiungeva un dito.  
Sam si trovò a pensare all’espressione di Dean se li avesse sorpresi in quell’atteggiamento. Sarebbe stato geloso? Avrebbe ucciso Uriel? O dato che era un angelo, si sarebbe accontentato di restare figlio unico? Conoscendo suo fratello, quello era anche capace di buttarsi nel mucchio portandosi dietro il suo angelo custode.  
“Uriel… mh… ci sai fare… ah…” mormorava muovendo il corpo per assecondare la penetrazione.  
“Non offendermi, essere indegno! Sto solo provando quanto possono essere miseri e spregevoli quelli della tua razza.” E intanto aggiungeva un terzo dito, rendendosi conto che Sam era veramente affamato di sesso. Tutti uguali quei piccoli insetti su due zampe: solo scopare e mangiare, mangiare e scopare… “Patetici!” disse per la terza volta, prima di sfilare tutte le dita da dentro Sam.  
Seguì qualche istante di un silenzio carico di aspettative. L’angelo rimase fermo a fianco del letto, Sam restava a gambe larghe, con la sua bella erezione dura come il marmo, in attesa che Uriel completasse il lavoro… perché Uriel aveva intenzione di concludere il lavoro, vero?  
“Allora?” chiese fissandolo dubbioso.  
Il sorriso stronzo riaffiorò sulle labbra. “Allora si è fatto tardi, devo andare.”  
“Cosa? No, cazzo, no! URIEL!” Ma ormai parlava al nulla.  
Magnifico… ora era nudo, ammanettato al letto e con il sesso bell’e pronto per essere soddisfatto e senza nessuno che lo soddisfacesse.  
Tra un insulto al fratello e uno all’angelo, Sam sperò vivamente in una visita di Castiel. Chissà, magari lui il lavoro lo avrebbe portato a termine.


End file.
